A story of a Muggle
by Dollface15
Summary: The story of a muggle looking for a new life, who ends up running into a handsome, ebony haired god. Oblivious to the wizarding world, Her and the scarred wonder have a great time. Eventually, he will tell her the truth.


* * *

Glancing at the ancient father clock made of dark mahogany in the bridal chamber, noticed twenty minutes had already gone by. This was insane, ludicris! Only ten left till she walked the plank, Bad figure of speech. Grimacing at the thought of sharks and deep water, Mina studied the reflection in the antique mirror. Her family had lived in this town since around the end of the Second World War, the town had remained here unaffected by nearby Industrial growths. Tracing the shape of her hips in the plain white dress, Mina admired her trim waistline and good-sized breasts. At twenty-two, she was hardly a virgin. But, She wasn't quite sure if she was ready for this commitment. Her life was like a party just starting, and now this guy was here to crash it. She shouldn't have listened to Papa; he was an old fool anyway. _Marry for money? Instead of ... love?_ She certainly hadn't forgotten what her mother had taught her, but what was she doing here, about to be married to this stranger? In the mirror, Mina frowned at the beautiful woman in the mirror she didn't recognize anymore. Her eyes traced the curves of the mirror's trim of gold viciously while she made up her mind. Slipping out of the wedding dress and replacing it with more comfortable clothing, Mina removed the pins holding her long hair in a bun. Taming the jet-black hair into a ponytail, she grabbed her belongings and slipped out the window into the car waiting below. But, Daddy needed the money. How could she desert him? Without looking back, Mina Lavok escaped her childhood home of nightmares.

---

Minane Senai Lovak was raised by her father. As a little girl, Mina always dreamed of growing up to be something in the world. I bet your thinking, Ooo she thinks she was destined to save the world or something? No, in fact, your quite wrong. She was a tomboy at heart, never having the time for high heels and makeup, or for that matter, anything fancy. After her mother died, her father began investing all his money in gambling and liquor. Recently, he found himself in a lot of debt. _Imagine that..._ When a wealthy businessman moved in down the street, her father saw it as an opportunity. Conning her and this man she never met into marriage for his own benefit. Her mother died when Mina was only eight years old. Not long before Mina's mother passed, Her mother told her of the disease that was passed down through thier generations. An inhieritory mental defect, that her mother lived with before she died at age 29. Ever since then, Mina had lived in fear. What was the use of settling down and raising a family if it wasn't going to last? Her destiny already foretold she followed it without rebellion, until today. She never needed anyone, her father was an abusive drunk and lazy when he was sober. Mina was the repsonsible one, the one who got a job at fourteen, to buy her daddy's alcohol and supply him with gambling money. Mina was the one who ran the household and bought the groceries. Not anymore, Mina was gone.

---

In the rear view mirror, Mina could see nothing. Alone on the road, she was lost in her thoughts.

Her intent was never to hurt her father. But, sadly, It was too late to help him.

When she was younger, she tried to stand up against her father. That didn't help her one bit, she wore those bruises through out the following week. She, though often abused by him, never hated her father. _If only he could get help! He would be there...he would BE a father...he would be..her daddy..._The one she remembered before the death of her mother. She was headed for her friend's place, about a state away. She'd get there eventually, about 7 hours of driving, but she'd get there.

As she got onto the highway, her thoughts strayed back to her father... _I wonder if he even noticed I'm missing...What am I saying? Of course he noticed, I just lost him his sure way out of debt...poor daddy...poor lost, drunk ...daddy..._

---

Pulling up in parking lot of the Apartment Complex, that Bianca called home, Mina turned off the car's engine and grabbed the pack from the back seat. She had been here just a few weekends ago, visiting Bianca and Ling Ling. Over the summer she had stayed with Bianca, too. She had met her 5 years ago, and had grown close since then. Even though Bianca was 3 years older, They were like twins. So, when Bianca got her own place, she offered the spare room to be Mina's permenately. Using the her key, she got in, and tip toeing to her own room. Throwing her backpack in the corner, She stripped down to her tank and panties and jumped in the soft bed. Stretching and making herself comfortable, She sunk her head into the feather pillows and drifted off to sleep.

_I'm starting over. Forgetting my past. I want a family, a strong man, who will love me...for...eve...rr...Zzzzzz_

* * *

_And that concludes my First Chapter. I will be introducing Harry Potter in the next chapter._

_Please be patient! As i will submit the next chapter as soon as possible. )_

_Please Review!_

_---The Writer---_

_Dollface_


End file.
